Amity
by DeliciousAle
Summary: No matter what the scenario, they always wound up together. [Riku x Sora] [Drabble collection]
1. Sleep

Made it a bit longer ^^u

* * *

The silveret had always hated hot days, to live on the islands worsened the situation to no end, and after sitting in a small office whose air conditioner decided to break down on the hottest day of the year, being told that his payment would be deposited a day late and riding on the bus for more than an hour to reach his home because his bike broke down last week, Riku was pretty irritated by now.

How he wished to arrive home and sleep peacefully in the coolness of his bed… their bed. That's right, he'd been living with his boyfriend for more than a year now… That wonderful brunet that the mere thought of him brought a smile to the silveret's face and made him melt a little on the inside.

"Sora." He murmured softly to himself and smiled a little. He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, the smallest blush on his cheeks.

But right now all he could really think about was getting home, take a shower and then go to sleep… Yes that sounded delightful right now.

Riku finally opened the door to his apartment after a long day of work and sighed heavily, thinking of his beloved bed… but he never expected what came next.

There he stood in the doorway, a lusty looking Sora, his eyes lidded and a dark blush covering his cheeks. A long, loose see-trough robe that reached his thighs covered his body falling off his shoulders, a single red ribbon on his neck, leaving little to the imagination

"Do me, Riku…" Was the only thing that passed his slightly pouting lips.

"S-Sora?" Riku slurred, red staining his cheeks…

…And Riku didn't get any sleep that night.

And of course, the neighbors complained the next morning.

* * *


	2. Journal

I've always loved him, even though he's way too dense to realize it, and I'll probably never tell him about my feelings.

I hate it when he looks right though me as if I wasn't even there, as if I didn't _exist._ It hurts when his eyes strays from mine when we look at each other, even if it is for a brief moment, when all I want it's for him to notice my feelings.

Jealousy takes over me when he's with someone else other than me, when he talks to someone else than me, when he looks at someone else. When all I want it's for him to look at only _me._

I feel like I'll explode any minute, any second, my feelings have been bottled up way too long.

I've never told anyone about this, but I think our friend knows something. She… I think she loves him, but she'll never love him as much as I do, and the sad part is, that I think he loves her too.

I can't write anymore.

_Riku Karada._

XxxXxxX

As I walk to my locker, I see him, but… She's with him, and I can't help but to feel a tinge of resentment towards her.

I hide behind a row of lockers, hoping that I'm not visible; I can hear her soft words "…love you" My eyes widen at this. _A confession? _My mind disconnects, I can't hear anything but my heart pounding

My eyes start to tear up, even though I won't the tears fall. I rush to the door, I only hear a faint "Riku!" behind me. I didn't look back.

As I'm walking in the street I hear it again, his voice, calling me. I keep walking, quickening my pace, refusing to turn around.

"Riku!" He yells, jogging next to me, "Riku wait!" He tells me, grabbing my arm, making me turn around, "It's not what you think!" I laugh at his statement.

"Not what I think? Then what is it?" I hiss at him turning to face him, his deep blue eyes are red and kind of puffy. Was he crying?

"Riku! She told me she loved me, but I don't feel like that for her!" He says, tears falling off his sapphire eyes. "I-I know you like her… but I don't, I swear!"

I laugh, "I don't like her" I say as I grab him by the shoulders, "_I love you_" I can't believe what I'm saying but I continue nonetheless "And you have no idea how painful it is for you not to notice, to know that you don't love me back." His eyes are wide as the moon now, as blue and beautiful as always.

"R-Riku y-you…" as I'm about to turn around, he embraces me, planting his soft cherry lips upon mine. "I love you!" he yells as our chaste kiss ends, "I love you!" He cries, tears in his eyes. "I was so scared that you'd hate me if you found out!" He whispered, burying his head in my chest, hugging me tightly, I only warp my arms lovingly around his lithe frame.

All my fears suddenly wash away. He was just as afraid as me.

"Shh… I love you too, Sora." I whisper as he looks up at me, a smile now on his beautiful features.

Maybe I was just as dense.

* * *

See? it's longer 8D  
Reviews are shiny! 


	3. So Happy Together

**I love this song.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Blue hues danced over the silver-haired male sitting at the other end of the couch, a sigh passed the lithe brunet, "Riku" He stated softly, "Riku?" after a moment of silence he decided to drop it, he didn't want to anger his friend anymore. 

You see, he recently lost a blitzball match against Wakka, and you know Riku _never _loses, so he was going through his: _Don't talk to me I'm being angsty _moment. It was always better to let him be, you did not want an angry Riku when you're sitting in the same couch.

Doing his best not to bother the other male, the brunet stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab a snack, he usually got hungry around this hour and him and Riku would go out for something to eat at the local café, Riku took note of this, sighing loudly he crossed his arms over his chest and continued his… sulking.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the young brunet desperately searched though the cabinets and drawers trying to find something that would calm down his stomach.

"Stupid Riku and his stupid pride." Sora mumbled under his breath frowning slightly as his hand collided with the table, "I don't get how he gets so upset about a stupid thing like that." Yeah, Sora got a _little _bit angry when he was hungry. "He should be—" A grin soon appeared on the young brunet's features. It was _perfect._

**XxxxX**

Riku stared at the ceiling. _Did Sora get angry?_ He asked himself, his frown deepening; apparently he was too into his own thoughts since he didn't hear the other entering the room.

Sora's lips displayed a huge smile, opening his mouth he began singing the one song he and Riku shared. "Imagine me and you, I do," Riku's eyes widened at the boy in front of him.

"I think about you day and night, it's only right, to think about the _boy _you love and hold him tight, so happy together." Sora hummed happily enjoying how Riku looked rather stunned, his smile never once faltering. "If I should call you up, invest a dime and you said you belong to me, and ease my mind, imagine how the world could be, so very fine, so happy together." Blue eyes connected with green ones as the brunet extended his hand towards the other male.

Riku hesitated at first, but he finally took the other's hand in his pulling himself up "I can see me loving nobody but you, for all my life!" Riku sang to the other as his lips curved up to reveal a beautiful smile.

"When you're with me baby the skies will be blue for all my life!" Sora sang, encircling the silver-haired male with his arms, hugging him closely. "Me and you…" He whispered against the other´s chest.

"…And you and me." Riku whispered back, his arms now encircling the other "No matter how they toss the dice..." Sora mumbled burying his head in Riku's chest. "…It had to be." Riku mumbled back removing his arms from the embrace, his hands now cupping Sora's cheeks leading his face to his own, their lips now inches apart. "So happy together." He whispered closing the small gap between them.

Perhaps, losing wasn't_ that_ bad after all… As long as he had his Sora.

* * *

**I giggled when I was writing this xD  
Until next time!**


	4. Horizon

**Oh God I suck, I was mad when I wrote this xD  
I... Shouldn't even be writing, I have my finals this week D: (hates to study)  
So, yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

I could no longer write the way I used to, I felt empty, like there was absolutely no point in living… Then I met _him._

His gorgeous eyes like the sky, _Sora, _such a fitting name… his spiky hair that defies the laws of gravity, his sun-kissed skin, his smile, his personality, everything about him is just _perfect._ I've grown to love him so much.

I look at him from the shadows, hoping that he'd notice me someday, but he'd never turn my way, he's happy with his friends, he wouldn't need someone like me.

Maybe saying I love him is too much? No, I know I do, this warm feeling in my chest tells me so, every time he laughs, every time he smiles, whatever he does, it makes me feel that way, isn't that supposed to be love? It is for me.

The day he saw me for the first time, he looked away from me, running away from my gaze trying to hide, I think my heart broke a little, but what did I actually expect? I' m a stranger after all, but still, I can dream, right?

We are complete opposites, from our names to our personalities, but opposites attract each other right? He is the sky and I am the earth. Ironic.

The second time he looks at me, he looks away too, his friends whisper something to him, the girls giggle and the guys just look away with an annoyed expressions. One of the girls stares at me for a long time before coming up to me, I can see Sora's frantic motions for her to stop, she doesn't even look back.

"Hi, I'm Kairi, you're Riku right?" the girl asked, red bangs covering part of her face, I simply nod my head, "Nice to meet you." She whispers politely, "Yeah, nice to meet you too." I speak so I don't look rude, that's the last thing I'd like Sora to see about me.

"You've been staring at my friend a lot, right?" I can see a glint of mischief in her eyes, he smile never once faltered.

"Yes." I answer simply, why should I lie about something as obvious as that anyways? "I like him, a lot." The girl only looks at me unbelievingly, her mouth half open and her eyes wide."

"W-Why?" She stammers, I only grin at her. "Because," I start softly, "He's perfect." What could possibly describe it better? She probably thinks I'm a weird person or something like that, but I couldn't care less of what she thought.

I can't believe my eyes when I look at her giggling, almost squealing I believe, she starts to tear up for no reason, "That's adorable!" she said in a high-pitched voice. "You have to tell Sora!" My eyes widen at the last statement, tell him? I can barely get close to him.

"He likes you too, Riku, you just have to tell his and he'll fall right into your arms!" She said placing her hand on her forehead in dramatic way. "This is so wonderful!" she practically screamed, I still can't believe my ears, did I hear right? Sora likes me back? I must be dreaming.

"Go on!" She tells me patting my shoulder in a reassuring way, I tumble over where he stands, Kairi is behind me, "C'mon guys, let's go." She tells the group, just as Sora is about to walk away she faces him and points a finger at him, "Not you Sora, you have to stay here with Riku." And with that she took off, we were both still in shock, it took us several minutes to realize what was going on. Oh no…

"S-So…" He whispered awkwardly, "Um…" he squeaked nervously, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. I slowly try to think of the words I should say, but my mind won't let me think straight.

"Sora," I say trying to hide my own nervousness, "I like you. I like you a lot" I stated bluntly, I saw no point in hiding the matter anymore. I see the color of his face draining, I fear he might faint, but the paleness is soon replaced by an intense blush. I feel warm arms around my neck, I just stand there in shock once more.

My mind finally reacts as my arms wrap themselves around the lithe brunet against me, "I like you too Riku," He whispered against my neck, his hot breath hitting my neck sending shivers down my spine. And it all seemed like a dream.

Since that day on, we were inseparable, like the sky and earth, bound to be together always, in the horizon.

* * *

**Once more my dearest friends, reviews are shiny! **


End file.
